


The Little Things

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, sappy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that let Hide know Kaneki still cares. He has a habit of leaving notes whenever he stops by Hide's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

He woke up to the feel of a thick blanket around him, and the smell of pancakes and bacon whirling around the in air. Last night, he'd fallen asleep on his desk, and as a result, some papers that had been scattered on his desk the night before were stuck to his face, courtesy of the drool that had spilled out of his mouth.

 

Though when he woke, he realized that the large assortment of newspapers and pictures he had collected over time, that had some sort of connection with Kaneki had been stacked up neatly, and organized around his head. Though as his sight began to clear, he noticed the obvious absence of news articles.

 

He just left the pictures.

 

_I'm okay, stop looking for me._ Had been etched on the back of nearly all of them,  _Don't waste your time on me._

 

The sender didn't have to leave a signature or indication of any sort for Hide to know who he was. The writing was the same as always, etched perfectly, words well written, well slanted....like a literature student.

 

Hide sat up with a grunt, and quickly hopped out of his chair. Kaneki was here—had been here. He had cooked something, had thrown away Hide's news articles, and had put a blanket over him to ensure he hadn't grown cold. Hide quickly made his way to the kitchen, and noticed the state of the stove.

 

It was off, a plate of breakfast on the table. The door was adjacent, and a cool breeze blew inside of the kitchen, chilling Hide to the bone. Part of him wished he still had the thick blanket around his shoulders, shielding himself from winter’s bite. The other part wished that Kaneki was around him, hugging him like he did when they were kids, even if it was a rare occurrence.

 

_You haven't been taking care of yourself, I can tell you lost some weight._ The words were written on a napkin beside his plate,  _Eat something, please._

 

“It's your fault, you know,” Hide called out to the air, as he sat down bad began eating his food, “If I wasn't so busy looking for you, I'd be eating a lot more.”

 

_It's not my fault,_ he almost heard the wind taunt back,  _no one told you to look for me._

 

Hide almost giggled as he thought of what Kaneki would say to him, as if he was sitting beside him, reading some sort of horror novel and drinking a hot cup of coffee. Kaneki, he supposed, wouldn't eat much, he would just look and listen, nod as Hide spoke to him, and smile at his humorless joke.

 

The blond sighed. It was hard not having Kaneki around (but having him around at the same time).

 

He almost felt as if Kaneki was teasing him.

 

Ooo

Hide looked at the pictures after he finished eating. He brought them into the kitchen, so he could get a better look at them. They were pictures of Kaneki, obviously. Pictures that charted his progress, starting from his surgery after Rize, to his eventual disappearance.

He looked at the words at back of the pictures, and could practically hear Kaneki's pleas bleed through the text.

 

“Sorry man, not giving up until I find you,” Hide called loudly, again, as if Kaneki could hear him, “I don't care what you do or what you say. I'm not giving up.

 

The next day, Hide's bike was smashed into pieces, the tires torn to shreds, the handles thrown around the room.

 

 

_Have fun finding me with no bike._

_P.S: You look a little pale, I think you need some rest._

 

Hide nearly cursed as he looked at the tiny note that had been stuck to what remained of his bike, but smiled nonetheless.

“I told you, I'm not giving up,” he spoke aloud again, as he slapped on his best pair of running shoes, “And I’m pale? Who's the one with white hair?”  
  
Somewhere, he swore that he could hear Kaneki laugh.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, some short little drabble I decided to write. It makes no sense, I know...but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it, have a nice week, and God bless.


End file.
